une jeune fille normale
by ylg
Summary: Le petit ami de Kureha n'est pas équipé comme tous les autres ; c'est un secret qui l'arrange bien. ::lime, het avec un twist::


**Titre : **Une jeune fille normale et son petit ami  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **L'Infirmerie Après les Cours/After School Nightmare/Hōkago Hokenshitsu  
**Couple : **Ichijō Mashiro x Fujishima Kureha  
**Genre : **cul & psycho  
**Gradation : **R-plus / M-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Mizushiro Setona, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **L'infirmerie après les cours - Mashiro/Kureha - première fois - Kureha se pense toujours hétérosexuelle, même en ce moment - Round 3 - 9 mai sur kinkenstock  
**Avertissement : **stéréotypage genres/rôles et hétéro-normativité – je me suis laissé dire qu'au Japon c'est encore pire que par chez nous, sur ce chapitre  
**Nombre de mots : **700 et quelques poussières

oOo

Mashiro refuse de se considérer comme une femme. Personne ne sait ce qu'il cache dans son pantalon, et si personne ne sait alors ça peut être ce qu'il veut. Et dans ce qui est visible, il n'a pas de seins, d'abord. Kureha qui passe ses mains sur son torse et n'y trouve que des muscles, un cœur qui bat fort dessous et aucune rondeur, approuve.

Kureha a décidé qu'elle serait une fille normale, avec un petit ami. Elle entend bien que personne ne sache ce qu'il lui est arrivé étant petite : ça ne se lit pas sur son visage, sur son corps. Elle ne veut pas se laisser affecter encore par cette blessure secrète, mais, elle est pourtant toujours traumatisée et ne peut pas encore coucher avec un garçon.  
Mais elle est certaine de le vouloir et est bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout avec Mashiro !  
À la vérité elle est attirée par Mashiro parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas entièrement un homme, sans se rendre compte de combien il en serait blessé. Et pourtant encore, Kureha se pense toujours hétérosexuelle. Elle n'a peut-être pas tort. Elle sépare peut-être sexe et genre, mais au final, elle a un homme dans son cœur, elle veut un homme dans sa vie, même si dans son lit les choses sont différentes.  
En tout cas elle ne veut pas que quiconque y voit une quelconque corrélation entre abus passés et attirance présence ; elle veut être une file _normale_ ! et pas multiplier les stigmates.  
Elle sait qu'elle n'aimerait pas une autre fille.  
Et Mashiro n'a pas un corps de fille. Kureha s'en doute, l'espère, depuis longtemps. Quand elle obtient de coucher ensemble, elle en a la confirmation. Leurs uniformes tombent et révèlent deux corps bien différents, l'un en courbes, l'autre en plan. Mashiro n'a pas de seins, peu de taille, presque pas de hanches ; peu importe s'il n'a pas beaucoup d'épaules ! et Kureha n'ira pas regarder entre ses jambes de toute façon. Elle trouve que ça ne se fait pas.

Kureha joue d'abord un peu les aguicheuses pour lancer Mashiro. Et quand c'est fait elle se change en princesse attendant passivement que son prince prenne désormais l'initiative. Ils ont chacun leur rôle à jouer, différent. Kureha connaît la différence entre ce que font un garçon et une fille bien.  
Il n'y aura aucune pénétration impliquée, et alors ? Ce qu'ils font là c'est quand même sexuel.  
Mashiro honore tout ce qui fait de Kureha une femme, avec maladresse mais dans un sincère désir de lui plaire – et secrètement, d'affirmer lui aussi combien leurs corps, leurs esprits et leurs comportements sont différents. Il insiste sur tout ce qui fait que si Kureha en est une, Mashiro, lui, n'est pas une femme.

Ils se retrouvent plaqués l'un sur l'autre dans une position classique mais sans invasion de la chair. Kureha se laisse faire ; caresser et flatter… jusqu'à ce que faute d'outillage célébré comme indispensable et faute d'inventivité pour pallier cela, Mashiro soit perdu sur la marche à suivre. S'approprier son corps n'est plus si aisé qu'ils croyaient.  
Kureha, bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de ses désirs, ne le laisse pas hésiter. Elle reprend les choses en main, figurativement. Elle ouvre plus largement les jambes et l'accueille au plus près. Se frotte la hanche contre sa cuisse, contre l'os du pubis. Elle le guide à mimer l'acte sans pénétration. (Ça, jamais plus.)  
Elle se montre peut-être un encore peu trop active pour une fille bien élevée ; normalement c'était à l'homme de faire tout ça pour elle  
Mais s'il ne sait pas pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas le guider ? Ça ne renverse pas les rôles pour autant, décide-t-elle. Une femme peut initier un homme. Cela ne fait d'elle ni une traînée ni une lesbienne.  
Et Mashiro comprend ce qu'elle lui montre et reprend le mouvement avec enthousiasme. C'est bientôt lui qui assume le mouvement et la guide jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse.  
Elle ne se demande pas s'il jouit aussi. Le contentement qu'elle lit sur son visage, de lui avoir offert ce plaisir, la comble. Et toute centrée sur son bonheur, elle oublie un peu le reste. Elle triomphe, fière d'elle-même et de son formidable petit ami. En cet instant, il lui semble qu'elle possède tout ce dont elle pourrait jamais rêver.


End file.
